I love him since forever
by VagabondeLily
Summary: /!\ Suite de "I love Her since forever /!\ Pendant 4 ans, je l'ai aimé et haït en parts égales. J'aurais tout fait pour lui. Et je n'attendais qu'une seule chose en retour, une seule...L'invitation pour le bal. Mais ce n'est pas avec lui que j'y suis allée. Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Même si sa pensée m'a tiraillée toute la soirée. J'étais amoureuse, et je le savais.


**I loved him since forever. **

Quand j'étais petite, il y avait un conte moldu que ma mère me lisait le soir avant de dormir. C'était toujours le même. C'était le seul qui me plaisait. Je trouvais tous les autres stupides. Les princesses ont toujours été trop naïves à mon goût. Elles courraient s'enfoncer dans des pièges juste pour être délivrées par un beau prince avec un besoin urgent de regonfler son égo.

Moi j'aimais Cendrillon. Cendrillon était une souillon. Cendrillon n'avait pas droit au bal, elle devait se farcir le sale boulot et rester dans son coin sans se faire remarquer. Jusqu'au jour où sa marraine la bonne fée lui a donné une chance de sortir de l'ombre et d'être au centre de l'attention.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé être au centre de l'attention. Des gens en ont besoin, ça leur était vital, mais moi, je peux m'en passer. Je m'en passais d'ailleurs si bien que, toute ma vie, je n'ai été qu'une Cendrillon-souillon. La Cendrillon qu'on ne remarquait pas, ou qu'on ne se plaisait pas à remarquer. La Cendrillon qu'on préférait ne pas avoir croisé, celle qui gènait, qui ennuyait. Celle qui avait remplacé son balais et sa serpillère par des livres et du parchemin. Cette fille intelligente mais chiante, dont on avait pas toujours envie de croiser le chemin.

Cette fille, c'étais moi. J'étais comme ça. Je ne le nierai pas...En temps normal. Mais ce soir là, ce n'était pas un soir normal. Ce soir c'était le soir. Et si je n'y avait pas pris garde, ma vie n'aurait pas changé. Mais il le fallait. J'étais lassée de rester dans l'ombre des bibliothèques, de n'être bonne qu'à renseigner, qu'à avoir les bonnes idées. Pour une fois, je voulais qu'on me regarde. Qu'on me regarde pour ce que j'étais vraiment. Et parce que j'allais être au bras de quelqu'un qui m'avait remarqué. Quelqu'un qui était passé outre la barrière des livres et étagères. Quelqu'un enfin qui avait eu le courage de me tendre la main pour me faire sortir de l'ombre. Quelqu'un qui m'avait désiré.

J'aurais aimé que d'autres agissent avant lui, mais il semblerait que le courage leur ait manqué. Et je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir aux bras d'un lâche. Je n'étais pas assez courageuse pour deux. J'avais besoin d'une pierre, d'un roc sur lequel je pourrais m'appuyer ce soir quand je défaillirait. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui pouvait tenir ma main sans en avoir honte. Quelqu'un qui pouvait dire aux gens qui me regarderaient de travers d'aller se faire voir. Quelqu'un qui aurait le cran de me prendre par la taille pour m'amener au milieu de la piste, danser, danser toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que mes pieds m'imposent du répis.

Pour ce garçon, j'ai voulu être belle. J'ai voulu lui donner deux fois plus de raisons d'être fier d'avoir pris la décision de m'inviter, et de se présenter face à 3 écoles à mon bras. Alors je me suis donnée du mal. Et, alors que je me regardais dans le miroir, je ne me suis pas reconnue. Je ne me reconnaissais plus sans les livres en arrière plan, sans l'uniforme et avec les cheveux disciplinés. Je n'étais plus Cendrillon-souillon. J'étais devenue Cendrillon-princesse, prête à faire face au monde entier, au bras de son Altesse. Viktor.

Mais dans ma tête, je ne pensais que peu à lui. Je n'y pensais que quand le souvernir de celui avec qui j'aurais dû aller à ce bal se faisait trop douloureu. Je ne le faisait que quand mon coeur commençait à se serrer et ma vue à se brouiller. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Il ne pouvait pas me ruiner ma soirée. Même si j'avais passé des mois à rêver qu'il m'inviterait, ce soir, je voulais qu'il comprenne, et qu'il regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Il n'était plus mon ami. Il l'a longtemps été, mais plus maintenant. Bien que je continuais à l'apprécier et à le garder près de moi, je ne pouvais plus me permettre de le considérer de cette façon. Comprenez moi, j'étais amoureuse de ce garçon. J'avais fini par m'éprendre de ce grand dadais roux et empoté. J'avais fini par ne plus le voir comme j'aurais dû, j'étais tristement amoureuse de lui, j'étais foutue.

La porte grinça sur ses gonds et s'ouvrit. Je vis apparaitre Ginny par l'entrebaillement. En voyant son air surpris et admiratif, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas raté mon coup. Je lui fit face, un peu destabilisée. Il me faudrait un moment pour m'y habituer.

"Comment tu me trouves ?"

Elle poussa la porte et entra complètement. Elle s'approcha et me détailla de haut en bas. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour me répondre. Elle attrappa finalement mes mains et murmura avec toute la tendresse qu'une meilleure amie pouvait témoigner dans de telles circonstances.

"Mione, tu as toujours été magnifique. "

Un petit rire sarcastique sortit de ma bouche. Elle précisa :

"Je t'ai toujours trouvé magnifique à ta façon. A mes yeux, tu n'a jamais cessé d'être belle. Mais ce soir, tu le seras aux yeux de tous."

Je baissais la tête, émue. Elle me serra dans ses bras et prit la peine de me murmurer à l'oreille.

" Il s'en mordra les doigts toute sa vie."

Je m'écartais et la regardais en rougissant.

"De qui tu parles ?"

Elle esquissa un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'oeil. Et je m'inquiêtais alors de la quantité de choses que Ginny pouvait savoir sur moi et dont je n'étais pas au courant. J'eus peur.

Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce à ma demande pour me laisser un instant seule, l'apréhension me gagnais. Moi qui aimais tout contrôler, être certaine de ce que je faisais, l'idée de sauter dans le vide sans parachute ne me séduisait plus vraiment. Et avant que je ne m'en rendre bien compte, mes mains avaient déjà attaqué la fermeture éclair de ma robe pour l'enlever. Ce n'est qu'en la sentant résister que j'ai repris mes esprits.

"Arrête idiote ! Tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière maintenant. Serre les dents et jette toi à l'eau, c'est ta seule option."

Je respirais un grand coup, me forçais à sourire, et quittais le dortoir.

J'étais incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à mon coeur qui tambourinait comme un fou dans ma poitrine alors que je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle. Les couloirs étaient presque déserts quand je les traversais. Je gardais la tête basse, ne pouvant pour le moment, me résigner à me redresser. Dans mon esprit, je n'étais que chenille, pas encore papillon. Je n'étais pas encore princesse, juste souillon.

Je n'écoutais pas les commentaires sur mon passage, je ne regardais pas non plus les visages. Je me fichais des avis et des opinions tant que je n'aurais pas vu mon reflet dans les yeux de Viktor. Lui seul importait ce soir. Lui seul avait enclenché ma métamorphose. Et si je faisais briller ses yeux, le reste ne compterait plus alors. J'aurai réussi, je l'aurais rendu fier de m'avoir choisi.

J'avais l'estomac noué quand je parvins enfin au sommet des marches menant au hall d'entrée. Je n'osais pas faire un pas de plus, j'étais tétanisée. Je me cachais derrière une colone et esquissais plusieurs pas pour faire demi-tour. Puis, alors que j'avais parcourru quelques mètres, je me secouais intérieurement. Je me remémorais le regard que Ginny avait posé sur moi et me dis que peu importe le monde autour, ça ne comptait pas. J'étais là, alors autant continuer. J'étais une Gryffondor, une lionne, et j'allais me jeter dans l'arène quitte à me faire déchiqueter. C'est ainsi, qu'avant de me laisser le temps de faire demi-tour, et après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil en bas, je me présentais en haut des marches.

Je me forçais à me redresser, à avoir le sourire et à ne pas me comporter comme un vilain petit canard. Il était temps de ressembler à une fille, une vraie. Ou plutot, il était temps que le monde entier constate que j'en étais une. Je cherchais Viktor des yeux dans la foule de personnes amassées au bas des marches en tentant de cacher ma gêne de voir tous les regards se tourner vers moi. Je scrutais les étudiants présents, et Viktor ne fut pas la première personne sur qui mon regard s'arrêta.

Il me regardait. Pour la première fois en 4 ans, il semblait véritablement prendre conscience de qui j'étais réellement. J'étais flattée, sincèrement. Enfin au premier abord. Puis, la colère prit le dessus. 4 ans ! 4 ans avant qu'il ne remarque que Cendrillon-Souillon pouvait devenir princesse. Qui peut-être aveugle à ce point tout de même ?!

Je baissais les yeux pour cacher ma frustration et commençais à descendre les marches en tentant de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans ma robe. Une cape rouge attira mon attention sur ma droite, et je discernais finalement Viktor. Le soulagement m'a étreint et j'ai continué à descendre tout en essayant de ne pas trop regarder le sol. Je fixais mon regard sur celui de mon cavalier.

En m'approchant suffisament de lui, je pus voir mon reflet dans ses yeux. Toute chancellante, je compris, alors qu'il me tendait son bras que je tenais là ma revanche. Je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil à Ron et lui adressais un geste. Le pincement que j'avais au coeur s'atténua au souvenir du fait qu'il n'avait rien fait pour m'inviter quand il en avait l'occasion.

Viktor me murmura quelque chose à l'oreille alors que nous rejoignions les rangs des champions et de leurs cavaliers. Je m'obligeai à l'écouter même si dans la cohue, mon esprit était ailleurs. Je me sentais étrangère, déplacée, pas à ma place, mal-à-l'aise et empôtée. Je ne savais plus quoi faire ni dire, je n'avais aucune idée de comment réagir. Je décidais alors de mettre mon cerveau en pilote automatique. Je me redressais, me remémorais le compliment de Viktor et le remerciais. Puis, alors que j'étais droite et enfin prête à faire face au monde entier, une main, une simple main, banale et familière m'a éffleuré, et c'est comme si je venais de prendre un coup dans les genoux. Je me suis mise à vaciller alors que Ron me dépassait au bras de Padma. Il s'arrêta, et je l'entendis me souffler maladroitement :

"Tu...tu es splendide."

Mon coeur rata un, deux, peut-être même trois battement. Je ne les comptais plus vraiment. Je me forçais à dire quelque chose, de peur de passer pour une idiote :

"Tu...tu n'es pas mal non plus".

Il sourit. Oh bon sang, quelle piètre menteuse. Son costume était abject et tout le monde le savait. Mais ça ne comptait pas. Ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il ait remarqué que je pouvais être belle, et que, même habillé comme il était, pour moi, il était et resterait celui dont j'étais éperdument amoureuse à cet instant là.

Avant que je ne puisse le retenir plus longtemps, il fut tiré au loin par Padma. Je me remémorais la présence de Viktor à mes côtés, et tentais de reprendre contenance, en espérant que le rouge de mes joues n'ait pas trahi à mon cavalier, toute l'étendue et la complexité, des sentiments qui, en moi, se bousculaient.

La musique démarra, le cortège se mis en mouvement. Dans ma tête, toutes sortes de pensées se succèdèrent, comme des images d'un film que j'aurais mis 4 ans à réaliser, et dont la projection en avant première aurait démarré. Je tentais de me concentrer sur mes pas pour ne pas m'emêler et me ridiculiser. J'essayais également de regarder Viktor, et de lui sourire, lui faire croire que j'étais avec lui, toute entière. Mais dans mon esprit, j'avais remonté le temps jusqu'à cette soirée d'Halloween en première année, où comme une princesse, j'avais assisté à mon propre sauvetage par celui que je considérais aujourd'hui encore, comme mon chevalier.

_Wingardium LeviOsa ! _ La formule résonna dans ma tête et me fait esquisser un sourire. La scène était d'un ridicule effroyable, rien à voir avec les contes pour enfants dont on nous avait toujours vanté la beauté. Ron était ridicule, Harry aussi, moi même je n'y échappais pas. Mais, tout ça, ça importait peu. Ce qui comptait, c'était que j'avais réalisé à ce moment là à quel point ma vie serait belle et paisible si je décidais de la passer avec quelqu'un comme Ronald Weasley.

Je quittais Viktor des yeux pour scruter la foule à la recherche de Ron. Ce Ron qui m'avait murmuré quelques minutes avant le début de cette danse, qu'il me trouvait splendide. Je le cherchais, je voulais croiser son regard, son regard doux et tendre qui me ferait comprendre que tout allait bien. Mais je ne le trouvais pas, alors, avant que la panique commence à me gagner, je replongeais mes yeux dans ceux de Viktor. Mais je n'y vis que mon reflet. Et la panique me submergea quand même. Je n'étais pas cette fille là. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille qui passait des heures devant le miroir, qui se souciait de ce que pensaient les autres, qui se laissait effrayer par trop de lumière. Je n'étais pas cette fille là. Et même si c'était agréable de savoir qu'on me remarquait enfin, qu'on me voyait. Quel est l'intérêt si on ne me voyait pas telle que j'étais réellement ?

La danse prit finalement fin. Je laissais mon cavalier me guider à travers la foule, à la recherche d'une table. Au milieu des autres étudiants, je sentis plusieurs mains me froler, mais aucune n'était semblable à celle de Ron. Le stress monta d'un cran, je ne me sentais plus en sécurité, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde, j'étais oppressée. J'avais besoin de Ron. J'avais besoin de le voir, j'avais besoin de savoir que je ne risquais rien. Parce que je savais que même si Viktor ne laisserait personne me déranger, c'était avec Ron que je me sentais le plus en sécurité.

Nous sommes finalement parvenus à rejoindre la table où Harry et les jumelles Patil avaient pris place. Ron n'y était pas. Mon coeur marqua plusieurs arrêts. Viktor me demanda si je voulais boire quelque chose, mais je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Maitrisant tant bien que mal le tremblement de ma voix, j'interrogeais Harry. Il m'indiqua que Ron était sorti. Prenant toutefois en compte les convenances, je me tournais vers Viktor, lui demandais un jus de citrouille, et lui annonçait que je serais vite de retour. Il tourna à peine le dos, que je m'élançais hors de la Grande Salle.

Ce ne fut que lorsque mes ballerines foulèrent les dalles enneigées de la cour du chateau que la pression redescendit. Le froid me glaça et me libéra. La neige qui continuait de tomber vint parsemer mes cheveux de gouttes d'eau. Une fois mon rythme cardiaque redescendu, et mon souffle plus régulier, je scrutais les alentours pour tenter d'apercevoir Ron.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour discerner sa cape et ses cheveux contre un des piliers du cloitre. Je me surpris à afficher un mince sourire. Le voir suffisait à me redonner de la joie. ça pourrait sembler idiot pour n'importe qui, mais ceux qui sont amoureux me comprendront surement.

Le sang battait à mes tempes, j'avais envie de courir pour le rejoindre, mais je me maitrisais, et le calme revint rapidement. Je m'approchais doucement, sans faire de bruit, mes pas étouffés par la neige au sol. Je posais une main sur son épaule, et il se retourna lentement. Je ne sais si ça venait de mon imagination, mais il me semblait voir son regard s'éclairer en m'apercevant.

J'entamais la conversation, mais notre dialogue devint vite celui de deux sourds. Je connaissais bien Ron, je l'avais observé pendant 4 ans, je l'avais apprécié et aimé pendant autant de temps. Son regard était triste, douloureu. Mon coeur se serra. Je détestais le voir comme ça. Sa peine était connexe à la mienne. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je ne laissais rien paraitre et levais une main pour carresser sa joue avec tendresse. L'impulsion m'avait pris, nous n'étions pas familier avec ces gestes habituellement. Je le sentait s'appaiser, même si sa peine, elle, ne semblait pas diminuer.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Pendant quelques instants il ne me répondit pas. Son regard se vida, il se décolla de ma main et se tourna vers le ciel pour ne pas avoir à m'observer dans les yeux. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'il pouvait me faire confiance, qu'en 4 ans, je ne l'avais jamais trahi. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui faire comprendre que j'étais là pour lui, probablement plus que ce qu'il imaginait. J'aurais aimé pouvoir être honnête avec lui, mais j'avais peur des erreurs, j'avais fait trop de sauts dans le vide sans parachute ce soir, pour tenter de briser quelque chose d'aussi fragile et important à mes yeux, que cette relation qui nous unissait tous les deux.

Puis, il me dit que tout va bien. Et comme je le connaissais bien, je savais qu'il mentait. Mais je ne dis rien. Si je n'avais pas le courage d'être sincère avec lui ce soir, qui étais-je pour exiger qu'il le soit en retour ?

Je sentais mon coeur qui se déchirait, lentement, comme des morceaux de papier qu'on arrachait d'un cahier. L'air avait plus de mal à accéder à mes poumons qu'à l'accoutumée. Je toussais, mais la sensation ne s'en allait pas. Dans ma tête, c'était le bordel. J'avais une balance, mal qualibrée, qui ne savait de quel coté pencher. Etais-ce le bon moment ? Etais-ce le bon moment pour lui dire ce que je ressentais réellement ?

J'ouvris la bouche, mais mes mots s'emmêlèrent. Je me surpris à lui dire que je rentrais parce que j'avais froid et à lui proposer de me suivre. Il refusa, et quémanda quelques instants seuls. La frustration de ne pas avoir trouvé le courage de la lionne pour vider mon sac, m'envahit toute entière. J'aurai aimé pouvoir hurler dans ce corps qui ne semblait pas m'obéir. Mais en fait, c'était juste que je ne savais pas si un jour je parviendrai à lui dire. J'avais peur de l'erreur, de l'échec. J'avais peur du refus, du rejet. J'avais peur de l'abandon et de ne pas être aimée.

J'avais terriblement besoin d'être aimée. J'avais terriblement besoin d'être aimée par Ron. Il était le seul. C'était une foutue évidence. Une évidence qui s'ignorait. Alors que je lui tournais le dos pour rentrer, je laissais les larmes couler le long de mes joues en priant qu'il ne m'interpelle pas, que je n'ai pas à me retourner. J'avançais dans la neige, le froid parcourrant ma peau découverte, mais rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, dans ma tête et dans mon coeur, j'étais loin. J'étais dans dix ans, dans les bras de Ron, à vivre...enfin. Pour une fois peut-être je me serait sentie à ma place, je ne me serait pas sentie étrangère. Pour une fois peut-être, quelqu'un m'aimerait assez pour me compléter, pour faire de ma vie une existence liée. Liée à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un comme Ron.

Et Ron me trouverait belle tous les jours, comme il m'avait trouvée belle ce soir. Et Ron verrait à travers les livres et les parchemins, il verrait qu'il y a quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui ne pouvait vivre sans sa présence. Quelqu'un qui avait besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien, qu'il était heureux. Et là, il ne l'était pas. Alors, dans ma tête et mon coeur non plus, ça n'allait pas . J'essuyais mes larmes et tentais de refouler celles qui voulaient s'échapper. Je regardais par dessus mon épaule, Ron n'avait pas bougé, il m'avait tourné le dos. Est-ce que ça voulait tout dire ?

Et si Ron n'en avait juste rien à faire de moi ? Et s'il ne m'aimait pas ? Et si j'avais affaire à une relation à sens unique ? A cette seule idée, les larmes refluèrent à nouveau. Je n'avais ni la force, ni l'envie de les refouler. Ainsi soit-il, qu'elles coulent si tel était leur désir. Moi, je n'étais plus qu'une fille que l'amour avait fini par détruire.

J'esquissais quelques pas en direction des toilettes, de préférence celles de Mimi Geignarde, histoire d'être deux fois plus tranquille. Mais je croisais Ginny qui m'intercepta. Elle lâcha Neville et m'attrappa par le bras. Elle m'attira dans un coin et me jetta un coup d'oeil. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un quart de seconde pour comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.

"Oh Mione..."

Je m'échappais de son étreinte, sentant mon coeur se serrer encore plus en l'entendant murmurer mon nom avec tristesse. Elle ne m'a pas retenue. Qu'aurait-elle eut à me dire que je ne sache déjà ?

Je me suis enfuie vers les toilettes avec hâte. Je poussais la porte. Ce soir, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir voulu faire une pause, les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde étaient bondées de filles en mal d'amour et de remords. L'air était irrespirable. ça empestait la douleur. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Je n'avais pas besoin de supporter le malheur des autres, le mien me suffisait assez bien.

Je fermais la porte et m'adossais au mur en plein milieu du couloir. Il fallait que je me reprenne ! Ce soir, ce n'était pas Ron qui comptait. Ce n'était pas Ron qui m'avait invitée. C'était Viktor ! Viktor mon cavalier, ce garçon populaire et apprécié qui aurait put choisir n'importe quelle autre fille, mais qui m'avait élue moi. C'était Viktor...

Alors, tant bien que mal, j'ai essuyé le maquillage qui a coulé, j'ai réajusté ma robe et mes cheveux. Je me suis remise en état, et j'ai repris la direction de la Grande Salle. La piste était endiablée, les étudiants se déhanchaient sur des morceaux de pop rock chantés par un groupe sorcier. Je cherchais Viktor des yeux, et me forçais à ne pas le faire pour Ron. Il me fallut presque une minute pour discerner Viktor sur la piste en train de danser comme un diable avec ses camarades de Durmstrang. Il m'aperçu rapidement et me fit un grand signe pour que je le rejoigne. Je collais un sourire sur mon visage et fendis la foule. Je le rejoingnit et attrappais la main qu'il me tendait. Il embrassa ma joue et tenta de se faire entendre à travers le bruit en hurlant à mon oreille :

"Herrrrmione ! Où étais-tu passée ? "

J'ai serré sa main plus fort, et esquissé un sourire malicieu.

"Je suis une fille Viktor, ce genre de questions n'apporte aucune réponse intéressante pour un garçon."

Il sourrit et m'attira contre lui, alors que la musique changeait. Je me laissais entrainer, l'esprit vide. Il était tellement plus simple de ne rien s'imposer et de juste profiter de la présence rassurante de Viktor à mes cotés. Je laissais mes pensées vagabonder, tout en leur imposant une chaine accrochée, histoire qu'elles ne puissent pas partir trop loin. Je laissais place aux sensations. Les mains de Viktor sur ma peau, son souffle dans mon cou et la chaleur de son corps qui m'enveloppait. Tous ces ressentis chassèrent la pensée de Ron et rendirent sa présence moins concrète. J'appréciais ce moment. Je l'appréciais à sa juste valeur. C'était tellement rare pour une fille comme moi.

Alors j'ai dansé. J'ai dansé jusqu'à ce que mes pieds ne tiennent plus. J'ai dansé au rythme des éclats de rire avec Viktor, à contresens de la musique, nos mains jointes et joueuses. Je me laissais entrainer jusqu'à ce que Viktor me tire de la piste de force, jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus le choix. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à la table et jusqu'à ce qu'il m'abandonne pour aller chercher à boire. Il m'a quittée face à un Harry ennuyé et un Ron grincheu. Et je me suis sentie vulnérable. Vulnérable et exposé, comme si tout le monde pouvait lire en moi comme un livre ouvert.

Je me suis empressée de m'asseoir, mais Ron n'a pas attendu que ce soit fait pour me lancer une attaque personnelle. Je ne comprenais pas, j'étais blessée au plus profond de moi. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui prenait, je ne le reconnassais plus. Je tentais de faire face à autant de mauvaise volonté, aussi bien que je pouvais, mais le défi était de taille. J'étais éreintée, j'avais le coeur abimé, et j'étais désorientée. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui était en train de se produire. Alors, j'ai fuis, comme j'ai pu. Je l'ai repoussé, rejetté, renvoyé. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter plus longtemps. Je le haissait, sincèrement, autant que j'avais put l'aimer, me voilà en train de le hair.

A sortir becs et ongles pour le repousser comme une furie, une furie blessée et trahie, il fini par partir. J'avais le coeur en miettes, de déchéance en déchéance, je me suis échouée sur les marches du hall. Aveuglée par les larmes, je ne vis pas Viktor s'approcher. Son bras qui enlaçait mes épaules m'apporta bien plus de réconfort que ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais pas encore assez.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Herrrrrmione ?"

Je reniflais un bon coup, tout sauf glamour. Mais à cette heure-ci, c'était bien loin de me préoccuper. Je bégayais tant bien que mal que c'était des histoires d'amitié, mais j'avais sous-estimé mon cavalier. Viktor n'était pas idiot, il n'était pas seulement le stéréotype d'un joueur de quidditch. Il était humain, et un humain loin d'être dupe.

Mal-à-l'aise, je me lèvais et m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour en me confondant en bonsoirs et en excuses. Cependant, mon cavalier refusa me laisser partir de la sorte. Il attrappa mon bras et me laissa à peine le temps de faire demi-tour. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes avec une délicatesse surprenante. Loin de son image rustre d'attrappeur bulgare, Viktor était doux et respectueux. Et il me fallut quelques secondes avant de percuter que j'étais en train de vivre mon premier baiser. Ce n'était pas avec ce garçon que je l'espérait, mais je n'avais pas de raison de me plaindre. Ses lèvres avaient le gout de l'eau salée que mes larmes déposèrent sur sa peau. Sa main effleura mon visage. J'aurai aimé prolonger ce moment, mais je savais que je n'en avais pas le droit. Je n'avais pas le droit de me mentir et de mentir à Viktor. Il méritait mieux, mieux qu'une fille tourmentée. Mieux que moi.

Je me décollais alors de lui. Ses yeux brillaient comme quand il m'a accueillit en bas des marches. Et ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire me fendait le coeur plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

" Je...Je peux pas Viktor.

- Je sais. J'espérrrrais juste te fairrrre changer d'avis."

J'esquissais un sourire triste.

"Un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien mieux que moi...

-Je ne crrrrrois pas. Mais j'essayerrrai tout de même."

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ma joue et fit demi-tour. Il me laissa seule, sur les marches du Hall, avec sur les lèvres, le gout de son baiser. Mais dans le coeur, l'image d'un autre persistait. Je me sentais mal, nauséeuse, honteuse, et fatiguée. Lamentablement, je remontais l'escalier et reliait lentement la salle commune des Gryffondors. Dans ma tête, pas un seul bruit. Rien, sinon le tambourinement régulier de mon coeur. Je me focalisais dessus pour ne pas penser à autre chose. J'ai tenu bon jusqu'à destination, mais tout vola en éclat une fois sur place.

Il y avait quelqu'un devant la cheminée. Quelqu'un qui pleurait. Quelqu'un dont le dos tremblait, dont les sanglots me déchirèrent l'âme. Quelqu'un que je connaissais, que j'aimais et que je haissait en part égales.

J'en avais marre, j'étais à bout. J'avais repoussé un garçon qui m'appréciait pour lui. J'avais passé une soirée où toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers lui. Il était temps de jouer cartes sur tables. Quitte à faire une erreur de plus. Il fallait que ça cesse, il fallait qu'on soit tous les deux fixés. Il fallait mettre un point final à cette situation bancale.

Lentement, je m'approchais de lui et posais ma main sur son épaule. Je le senti se redresser au fur et à mesure que ses sanglots, qu'il n'essayait plus de dissimuler, augmentaient. Alors que je réitèrais la question posée plus tot dans la cour du collège, il se leva et s'éloigna avec fracas.

C'est alors que la furie se réveilla une seconde fois ce soir. Il tenta bien de partir, mais j'étais plus que jamais, déterminée à le retenir, à tout lâcher, à vider mon sac, quitte à tout gâcher. Et si ce que j'avais à lui dire venait gâcher sa soirée, qu'elle la gâche. Il avait déjà ruiné la mienne par sa seule existence.

Les hurlements qui s'échappaient de ma gorge le clouèrent littéralement sur place. Je ne maitrisais plus rien, les mots sortaient d'affilés, dans le désordre, embrouillés, mouillés, sous les torrents de larmes que je ne pouvais calmer. J'étais lasse et épuisée, mais au moins, j'avais fini la soirée en beauté, courageuse et déterminée. Déterminée à lui dire tout ce que depuis 4 ans, je m'étais efforcée de cacher.

J'avais besoin, c'était vital. Je ne pouvais pas contenir la vérité une soirée de plus. Il fallait que je lui dise à quel point j'étais tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui pendant cette soirée d'Halloween au cours de notre première année. J'avais besoin de lui dire que chacune de ses larmes provoquait des rafales d'eau salées sur mes joues, que chacune de ses douleurs était une torture pour moi, que chacun de ses sourire était une source de bonheur inépuisable. Il était ma vie. J'étais sa marionnette, soumise aux caprices de ses émotions, de ses tempéraments. Il n'y avait rien que je n'aurais pas fait pour lui. Il pouvait tout prendre de moi, et il avait déjà tout pris. De mon âme, à la dernière artère de mon coeur. Il n'avait rien laissé aux vautours, il avait tout gardé, il avait volé tout mon amour. Je ne voyais plus que lui. Il n'y avait personne qui aurait put un jour lui faire concurrence. Il devait le savoir, il devait savoir que je venais de le découvrir ce soir. Il devait apprendre que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais m'empêcher de l'aimer, et que même lui ne pourrait, par son refus, réfrenner mon affection. Il n'y avait rien à faire, j'étais prisonnière. Une cendrillon dans une cage dorée. Le verre n'ayant pas résisté à mes premiers cris. Alors tout ça, je l'ai hurlé. Je l'ai hurlé aussi fort que j'ai put. Aussi fort que mes sanglots me l'ont permis. Aussi fort que je pouvais. J'étais épuisée, je n'avais plus de souffle, plus de voix, plus de pieds, je n'étais plus qu'une poupée éventrée, la carcasse vide et exposée d'une femme amoureuse et prête à tout risquer.

Et il a sourri. Il n'en fallut pas plus. Déstabilisée, je marquais une pause. Puis, incapable d'arrêter le cheminement de mes pensées, j'hurlais de plus belle, bien décidée à ne rien omettre, à ne rien dissimuler. C'était sans compter sur ce foutu baiser.

Certains personnes, lorsqu'elles veulent vous faire taire, ont plusieurs solutions. Elles peuvent se mettre à hurler plus fort que vous. Elles peuvent mettre leurs mains sur votre bouche ou encore vous étouffer sous un oreiller. Ron, lui, a préféré m'embrasser.

Ma tête à commencé à tourner, deux baisers, de deux garçons différents, dans la même soirée, c'était un peu trop pour moi, surtout pour une première. Alors que j'étais en train de perdre le nord, je m'abandonnais complètement. Que les barrières foutent le camps, que suivent les sentiments, plus rien ne comptais, rien, sinon l'indélibile vérité que les lèvres de Ron étaient en train de graver sur les miennes.

Ce soir, toute mes questions avaient finalement trouvé une réponse. Après 4 ans de larmes et de rires, 4 ans passés à ses cotés où je croyais le connaitre et l'avoir apprivoisé, il m'a fallut une soirée pour tout bouleverser. Une soirée pour comprendre que j'étais complètement à coté de la plaque. Une soirée qui allait marquer le début d'une nouvelle ère. Mais je n'avais pas peur, je n'avais plus peur. J'étais avec Ron. Tout irait bien maintenant.


End file.
